Rosa slytheriana
by Veida Joana
Summary: Rose una slytherin altanera, James un gryffindor alocado, ambos apasionados, ambos primos.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sola la retorcida trama es de mi autoria._

_**Advertencias:**__ Incesto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ROSA SLYTHERIANA<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"El amor tiene la virtud de desnudar no a los dos amantes uno frente al otro, sino a cada uno delante de sí."<em>

_Pavese, Cesare  
><em>

* * *

><p>James meditaba como había terminado quitándole la virginidad a Rose, su <em>prima<em>.

Y es que sabia que era lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida.

Hasta donde el recordaba, ni siquiera se llevaba bien con Rose.

Ella era tan altanera y poco llevadera, que le costaba hasta acercársele.

No había día que en Hogwarts no diera espectáculo su bella y esbelta figura y su hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego.

Rose era el prototipo de slytherin, arrogante y orgullosa, pero con un sentimiento de justicia, heredado de su madre, así que si, había sido una gran sorpresa para la familia cuando ella y Albus habían quedado en esa casa, pero así eran las cosas. Y nada se podía hacer.

James no la soportaba por ese estúpido carácter y agregando que era slytherin, en definitiva no estaba definida como su prima preferida.

Entonces _¿cómo había terminado haciéndole el amor?_

**_..._**

Una fiesta familiar, lo último que necesitaba James.

Y es que, había practicado todo el día quidditch y lo único que quería era descansar un poco, pero su madre le acababa de avisar que sus tíos Ron y Hermione los habían invitado a una reunión en su casa.

Por lo tanto, ahora necesitaba darse una ducha, cambiarse y salir hacia la casa de sus tíos.

...

Al llegar a casa de sus tíos, lo ultimo que imagino era que esa más que reunión familiar, era una fiesta de cumpleaños demasiado despampanante, ¡claro! Era el cumpleaños de Rose.

Esa fiesta tenía el sello de su prima, algo soberbio, pero delicado, altanero, pero sencillo.

Si, en definitiva el ambiente era tan diplomático como Rose.

Estando en la fiesta, noto que estaban todos sus primos y que además de ellos se encontraba todo un desfile de slytherianos amigos de Rose.

Y ahí entre los presentes estaba Scorpius Malfoy, el compinche y amigo de Rose y de su hermano Albus.

Decidido a no estar en esa fiesta por el cansancio que lo consumía, decidió subir a la habitación de Hugo y dormir un poco.

...

Al estar en el pasillo, se topo con Rose.

Se veía hermosa, debía aceptar que a pesar de todo Rose era su prima más guapa y agregándole la forma en la que vestía en esos momentos, parecía mucho más Veela que la tía Fleur y Victoire juntas.

Rose era exóticamente hermosa, con ese cabello tan rojo, esos ojos azul topacio y esa boca tan perfecta, era el sueño de más de uno en Hogwarts.

Ya varios de sus amigos se habían encargado en notar lo bella que era su prima, pero ahora que la observaba bien, su belleza era tal, que deslumbraba.

-No imagino que has descubierto para quedarte con esa cara James, tampoco es que me interese, pero mis invitados están abajo y para bajar necesito que te quites de mi camino -sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Rose lo hizo volver a la realidad con su tono de voz tan suave y altanero a la vez.

James sonrío.

-Lo siento Rosie, es que recordaba lo odiosa que puedes llegar a ser- le soltó James.

-Eso suelen decir los gryffindorianos estúpidos, pero no es que me interese en absoluto su opinión, así que si me permites- le hizo una señal con la mano para que la dejara pasar.

James se sorprendía de lo mordaz que podía ser Rose, si, absolutamente toda una slytherin.

Decidió darle permiso de bajar para así continuar con su camino a la habitación de Hugo.

...

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lily y Hugo riendo como idiotas, lo que cancelaba sus planes de dormir en esa habitación.

-¡JAMES! –después de que terminara con su ataque de risa, Lily lo saludo.

-¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta con los demás? –le pregunto Hugo.

-Estoy cansado y pensaba dormir un rato, y ¿ustedes porque no están abajo?–

-Bajaremos al rato que a Roxanne se le pase el enojo- le dijo Lily.

-Lily le hizo una pequeña broma en venganza por todas las que nos ha hecho ella –le aclaro Hugo -Puedes dormir un rato en la habitación de Rose, ahí nadie te molestara –le menciono por último.

-Perfecto, mientras no me lance un avada por entrar en su territorio-

-Rose no creo que hoy suba hasta muy tarde a su cuarto, sus amigos la mantienen ocupada, más ese idiota de Malfoy – dijo un molesto Hugo.

-Bien – y James salio de ahí, pensando desde cuando la pequeña Rose salía con Malfoy.

...

La habitación de Rose era un amplio cuarto blanco, con su cama, escritorio y tocador en negro. Tenia algunos cuadros de arte, un mapa europeo y algunas imagines de las grandes guerras mágicas y muggles.

Su cuarto era un sitio sensible, que te hacia recordar lo enfocada que podía llegar a ser Rose.

Decidió echarse a dormir en la amplia cama negra y descansar.

Las almohadas desprendían un olor a rosas y vainilla.

Y en ese momento se puso a pensar en su _pequeña_ prima, recordó lo filosa que podía llegar a ser…

Lo extraordinariamente buena para el quiddich.

Lo maquiavélicamente lógica.

Lo increíblemente hermosa.

Pero YA, James Sirius Potter, no se permitiría pensar en su _prima_.

Al menos no de esa forma en que su traicionera mente, planeaba pensar sobre ella.

Así que se dispuso a dormir… y así sucedió. Se quedo en la tierra de Morfeo por unas horas, hasta que alguien tuvo la osadía de azotar la puerta e interrumpir su letargo.

Era _Rose_.

_Una demasiado ebria._

Con su vestido subido hasta los muslos, su largo cabello rebelde y su mirada azul demasiado penetrante.

-Así que el imbecil de James, tiene el cinismo de dormir en mi habitación- soltó con veneno.

-Y la estúpida de Rose, de subir a su habitación, donde esta su primo, después de haber sido follada- rebatió con picardía, para hacer enojar a su pequeña prima.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! Yo no fui "follada" por nadie, maldito imbecil-grito con real enojo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué vienes en ese estado de total vulgaridad?- continuo con su juego.

-Ignoro a que te refieras-Rose se hizo la desentendida, no era necesario confirmarle al pedazo de idiota de su primo que casi, solo casi, había sido "follada" por un muy pasional Scorpius.

-Quizá a tu vestido alsado, tu labial corrido, tu embriaguez al limite y ¡oh, claro! Tus ganas de fastidiar.- y supo que eso era lo necesario para hacerla perder el juicio.

-Largo de mi recamara- dijo sin expresión alguna en la cara

-Noooo-

-Potter, hablo enserio, largo de aquí-

-Yo también hablo enserio, no me voy- no iba a terminar así ese juego…

Rose se le acerco, y lo aventó contra la cama, cayendo sobre el, debido a su poca coordinación.

Y en ese momento, algo paso.

Esa línea invisible, se rompió.

Ambos se miraron, y recordaron lo años de insultos cariñosos, miradas cargadas de familiar desprecio, roses tentados por algo más allá que un lazo familiar.

Tan solo necesitaron un segundo para darse cuenta que lo que ambos necesitaban era un momento de reconciliación, un momento de disculpa…

Un acto de pasión que los hiciera olvidar el sano desprecio que se tenían.

Y así fue…

James teniendo su perfecto rostro cerca, le beso los labios, los saboreo por un momento, y después por otro más, hasta que se hizo dueño de ellos.

Rose solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento.

James bajo con pequeños besos hacia su clavícula.

Rose simplemente no podía respirar.

James sujeto su cadera.

Rose se agarro de su espalda.

James deseaba algo más.

Rose se lo quería dar.

Y así transcurrió esa noche, con los invitados en el jardín, los padres de ambos conversando, sus primos jugando…

Todos ignorantes de lo que se consumaba en la tercera habitación, de la casa de Ron y Hermione Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Bueno, y aquí les dejo mi última creación de tipo bizarra e incestuosa, ahora sobre James y Rose._

_En lo personal, me gusto lo sutil de este asunto, se que no se explica mucho, pero no hay que explicar la filosofía de estos dos._

_Se trata solo del momento._

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
